Fall of the Concubine
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: A Loki x Reader story. This is darker than most Loki x Reader stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of the Concubine: Loki x Reader

A/N: This is something I've wanted to do for a while, and I have noticed that a lot of Loki x Reader stories made Loki act rather OOC. I'm going to attempt to make this a reader insert story where Loki is not OOC.

Y/N: Your name

E/C: Eye color

H/T: Hair type

S/C: skin color

F/C: favorite color

Chapter one: A desperate escape

_Paris, France_

You grabbed an overnight bag and quickly began to pack. You were packing to leave to save your life from radicals who wished you dead. Why they wanted you dead was because you are one of the many concubines of Loki Laufeyson, the man who took over the world and became its king. The radicals viewed you and your fellow concubines as traitors to the human race that deserved to die. The thought that people wanted you to die frightened you to your very core. As for your master, he was off in Scandinavia. He told you not to worry, but you couldn't help but worry. You knew that humans if banded together with a violent purpose could do a lot of damage.

_'Don't worry (y/n), just pretend you're packing to go visit grandma and grandpa..." _you thought as you quickly packed several outfits in the bag. Your eyes began to well up with tears as you thought about your grandparents. They lived in a brown house in the mid western United states with a large Fir tree in the back yard, along with grandma's kitchen garden, grandpa's giant shed and the swings that you used to spend hours on. Oh, how you wished you could be there! You longed to have one of your grandpa's bear hugs and to hear your grandma's soothing voice telling you it was all going to be okay and that she loved you.

You then heard shouting from outside, and quickened your pace. The mob had come, they had come for not just your head, but for the heads of the young women that you have come to love as sisters, and they also came for their children that they had with Loki. Those children didn't deserve to die, the oldest was two and the youngest was born only a couple of weeks ago. Those babies were innocent, heck you and the other concubines were innocent to. You and the others had all been forced into being concubines. As you packed your toiletries into the bag you remembered the first day you had ever met Loki.

_**Flashback**_

_ You had been standing in line with your family for hours to present your gift to King Loki, the new ruler of the Earth. The gift your family was presenting was a few pieces of valuable jewelery. It wasn't much but your family wasn't super rich. _

"_Finally! We're next! I thought we'd be in line forever!" Your younger brother exclaimed quietly as you made it to the entrance of the make shift throne room. The room was usually a drawing room to an old mansion turned historical site in your state._

"_Alright, everybody be respectful and everybody remain calm and we'll all get out of this alive." Your father said as your family entered the throne room. _

_ Your family slowly approached Loki on his throne. Like the rumors had said he was very handsome. His chin length black hair was slicked back, and he wore a green outfit that brought out his eyes. While your family walked with there heads down, you looked him right in the face and your eyes met. He gave you a surprised/interested look as he looked you down. Your family took a few steps closer to him._

"_Stop; now kneel." Loki commanded. Your family got on their knees their heads still lowered. Yours still was up and looking at him as you were on your knees. _

"_Lower your head girl. A commoner like you is not worthy of looking me in the eye." the raven haired ruler said coldly. Your mother forced your head down._

"_Now that is settled. Present your gift to me." Loki commanded. Your mother presented the offering to the new king. He examined the jewelry for a few moments, but then tossed it aside and sighed._

"_Nice try, but no dice. Besides I see something I would like a lot more." Loki stated, you felt his gaze on you, and you tensed up._

"_What would satisfy you my king?" your father asked._

"_I would like your daughter. The daughter that had the boldness to look me in the eye." Loki responded with a predatory smile. You heard your mother gasp with fear, and then start to weep. She did not want to hand over one of her daughters. Your older sister put her arm around her. _

"_Is something the matter?" the king asked._

"_Sire please understand, what you're asking of us is something our family is not ready to do." your sister explained calmly._

"_Well miss, if your family values their lives, then the girl will come with me." Loki responded._

"_Why you.." your brother began, starting to stand up._

"_Stop;" you stated pulling him back down._

"_(y/n), what are you doing?" your father asked as you stood up._

"_Saving our family. I will go with him. It would kill me to see you all die." you said sadly looking back at your family._

" _There's a good mortal." Loki said satisfied with what you had just done. Your mother began to sob. You stepped closer to where Loki was sitting and knelled before him._

"_Sire, please let me say goodbye to my family before I leave with you." you pleaded._

"_You have five minutes." your new master replied. _

_You hugged your parents, and promised to write if you could. Then a Chitauri guard led you away from the room. You looked back at your family, pain etched in your face._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Since then you grown to know Loki. You learned of his past, and how his adoptive father had lied to him for years, and you grew to pity him, and then you grew to love Loki. You were one of the few concubines that actually did. You packed the last few things in your bag, and then put your (h/c) hair up in a milkmaid braid and then put on a wig cap which was followed by a (insert natural hair color) wig. You picked up your bag and took off down the hall of the Tulieries palace.

You then heard the shouting of the mob come closer to you. They had made it into the palace. You then heard the babies crying. You saw a window with a tree outside it and you took the chance to escape. You picked up a statuette and threw it at the glass pane. It shattered into a million pieces. You maneuvered your way through the broken pane and grabbed the closest branch to you and you carefully climbed down. Once you reached the exit you ran like your life depended on it.

It was nearly dawn when you reached the seine river, and what you saw was horrifying. You saw the babies being thrown into the river like they were trash. You gasped and took off down an alley way. You were passing Place de la Concorde, and saw that the guillotine was back and working, and that your fellow concubines were being beheaded. You quickly passed by the scene and took off towards the outskirts.

When you reached the outskirts, you saw a man with a tractor trailer truck. You pulled out a money pouch and made your way towards the man.

"Sir! Wait!" you called as he was getting in his truck.

"What do you want girl?" he asked rudely.

"I need to get away from Paris. How far can you take me with this amount of money?" you asked him you handed him the pouch. He counted the money.

"I can take you to Colmer. You will be riding in the back." the man responded.

"Thank you sir! God bless you." you said appreciatively as you got in the back. As soon as you gave the sign you were in the back of the truck. The man drove off out of danger, and away to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! This is my first story that I have ever written in the first person, and I'm glad that you all think I'm doing a good job. Anyway, onwards!

Chapter 2: A new friend and a new job

It had just been a couple of days since you left Paris with the truck driver. Life in the back of a tractor trailer was uncomfortable, but was better than being dead as far as you were concerned. You had come to learn that the man had packed all of his belongings in the back of the truck.

"Pardon monsieur, how come all of your belongings are in the back of your truck?" you asked him through an opening that connected the truck to the trailer.

"Well mademoiselle, I have had enough of the radicals in the city. I'm in no way a supporter of Loki, but what the radicals did to those children and girls was atrocious. I was already planning to move to rural Germany to help my ailing grandmother later on this week, but the events from a couple of days ago pushed me over the edge and made me leave. My grandmother will be happy to see my come early." He replied.

"So you have no issue with the concubines?" you asked. You then suddenly began to feel nauseous. You grabbed an empty plastic bag and puked up your breakfast into the bag.

"No I don't." your driver stated. When he heard you puke he got concerned, "Hey are you alright?" he asked you.

"I'll be fine. I've been having this small stomach bug for a couple weeks. I'll throw up, usually in the morning, but I'll be okay most of the rest of the day." you explained.

"Hmmm.." the driver said suspiciously.

You both drove in silence for about fifteen minutes but then the truck stop, and the back of the trailer opened up.

"What's going on?" You asked as you shielded your eyes from the sun.

"I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test, you're going to take it and tell me who you are." he said glaring at you. You looked back at him and got your first good look at him. He had a beige colored skin and dirty blonde hair. He was slightly overweight with a beer belly.

"I'll tell you who I am when we are someplace private." you responded as you got out of the back. The two of you went inside the convenience store and bought the test and some other provisions. You then went into the bathroom and took the test. You stared at the little stick with fear. You had made love to Loki many times during the last three months. It wouldn't surprise you if you had conceived, but you were scared. You didn't want some psychopathic rebel killing you or your baby. Your eyes blurred with tears as you thought of that scenario.

You looked back down at the test. It was positive. You began to weep and hold your stomach.

"Hey are you ok?" the driver asked knocking on the door.

"I'll be fine." You said throwing the test in the trash. You then washed and dried your hands, and walked out.

"It was positive wasn't it?" he asked noticing your tear stained face.

"Yes, it was." You answered with a nod.

"You don't want the kid do you?" your companion asked as the two of you walked to the truck.

"I did want a baby. I'm just worried for his or her safety." you responded.

"Ride up front with me. I have some questions for you." he said opening the passenger side door. When you got in the questions began.

"First question, what's your name? You look familiar. I've seen you walk out of the reform synagogue every Saturday." He said. You gave him an apprehensive look.

"You can trust me. Keep in mind why I left Paris." he responded. You thought a moment, and decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm (y/n), I'm a concubine of Loki's and have been for a year and a half. The child inside me is Loki's." you confessed.

"It's nice to meet you (y/n), my name is Pierre." your driver responded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to Pierre. You said you have seen me walking out of synagogue, are you Jewish also?" you asked.

"No, I'm an atheist. I was always having breakfast with friends at the cafe across the street. Have you been practicing reformed Judaism all of your life?" Pierre inquired.

"No, for most of my life I've been non religious. My family only went to Church on Christmas Eve and Easter. When I first came to Paris with Loki, I felt so alone. I saw a lot of the other girls in the harem drinking and getting high to suppress their feelings of fear and homesickness. I've never been into drugs, and I have always felt there was a higher power so I did research into different faiths." you explained.

"Why did you pick reform Judaism?" he asked.

"It just fit my beliefs about certain issues like gay marriage. I'm a supporter of that. Also the fact that I have this in my life gives me hope that one day that all will be right again." You responded. Pierre nodded approving your opinion on gay marriage.

"How did Loki react to you converting? He's supposedly a Norse God, so I'm sure he wasn't too pleased about your decision to practice your faith." Pierre stated.

"No he wasn't. As for Loki being a God, I don't believe that's true. He is from another dimension in outer space. So I believe he's an extraterrestrial." You explained.

"I believe that." Pierre responded with a smile. You smiled back and put your head up against the head of the car seat and fell asleep.

_ You were awoken with a gentle kiss on your lips. Your (e/c) eyes fluttered open, and you saw the face of your beloved Loki staring down at you. He had a rare gentle smile on his face._

"_Good morning (y/n) how did you sleep?" Loki asked as he stroked your cheek._

"_Loki? I thought I had lost you..." you said in a bewildered tone._

"_So you had a nightmare then? Well I should help you feel better than." your lover responded kissing you again. The two of you continued to kiss and caress each other. Loki stopped when you both heard little footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He sighed in an exasperated tone._

"_What is it?" you asked him._

"_Willow;" he replied as he sat up. The door to the bedroom opened and a small girl entered the room. She had Loki's curly black hair, your eyes and Loki's pale skin. She looked to be around four, she was precious._

"_Good morning papa! Good morning mama!" She said happily as she hopped on the bed._

"_Good morning Willow, where is your nanny?" Loki asked her._

"_I ran away from her. I wanted to spend time with you and mama." Willow responded._

"_Well, today is mama and papa's anniversary. I need to have alone time with mama for a while. Mama and I will come out to play with you later." Loki said kissing the small child's forehead. The door opened and a young blonde woman came in._

"_Lord Loki, Lady (y/n), I'm so sorry.. Willow just.." she began._

"_It is fine;" you told the nanny. _

"_Come along Willow, let mommy and daddy have their alone." the nanny said picking up you and Loki's child. Once they left Loki pulled you into his arms once again._

"_I love you (y/n)." he said kissing you. You kissed him back. The beautiful scene then went black._

You awoke in Pierre's truck. The scene with Loki was just a dream? You couldn't believe it. It all so real, and so beautiful. You wished that Loki would just find you, and tell you he loved you. You wanted him to come in on a white horse and rescue you from all the danger you and the baby were in. You then felt hormones take over, and tears started to roll down your face.

"Hey (y/n), what's the matter?" Pierre asked hearing you weeping.

"I had a dream." You replied through sniffles.

" A nightmare?" he inquired.

"No, it was a good dream. A perfect dream." you replied sadly.

"Then why are you crying?" Pierre asked.

"It was about Loki. We were together, and we had a beautiful little girl. It was things as they should be, but I'm afraid they will never come to pass." you replied forlornly looking out the window.

"Why do you think this?" your new friend asked as he made a turn on the road.

"Because of what happened to the others. I'm sure he knows by now that they are all dead. He probably thinks I'm gone also." you said back sadly.

"Loki is a smart guy, I'm sure he'll figure out you're alive." Pierre said trying to cheer you up.

"I wish I could send him a message telling him alright. I won't do it because I know it'll fall into the wrong hands." you replied.

"You're probably right." Pierre replied turning into an abandoned campground.

"I should have figured it was only a dream. Loki was way too romantic in the dream." you replied.

"I'm going to set up camp here for the night. We'll get a map in the morning at the rest stop down the road." Pierre said stopping the vehicle.

"Okay;" you replied sadly thinking of Loki.

"Cheer up; it's not good for the baby." Pierre said patting your back. You nodded as you walked out to the back of the truck to get your luggage.

The next day while at a rest stop, Pierre came back carrying a flier, a troubled look was on his face.

"Pierre, what's the matter?" you urged as he got in the vehicle.

"(y/n) I need you to see this." Pierre said a look of concern on his face as he handed you the flier. You took it and saw that it was a wanted poster for you. It specifically asked for your head to be brought back to the resistance movement back in Paris.

"What should we do?" you asked.

"Well, I'll drop you off in Colmar as planned, but now you must come up with a new name and identity." Pierre said trying to keep calm as he started up the truck.

"Ok, I'll just come up with a new name." You said.

"It'll have to be more than that. The name is just the beginning. Ever since Loki took over, all the records have been destroyed. I'm sure you remember how the world economy tanked right after the take over." Pierre said.

"Yes, everyone took their money out of the bank. After that the market crashed. All government files were destroyed also." You recounted reminiscing about those chaotic times.

The two of you came up with an identity that seemed to be fool-proof. You were going to say that you were Pierre's cousin Camille from Quebec. You were pregnant with your first child, and you had lost your husband recently. You were staying in Colmar until your child was born because Pierre needed to prepare his grandmother's home in Frankfurt. The plan was put to the test when the two of you pulled up to a clinic the next day. Or what used to be a clinic.

"We should see if someone here will take you in. Medical care will be available to you and the baby." Pierre said.

"How do you know? This could be a crack house for all you know!" you exclaimed.

"Stay in here. I'll go see what establishment is being run here. Do you know how to drive?" Pierre asked seriously. You nodded quickly in response.

"Good, if I don't come out of the clinic after an hour, I want you to drive to Frankfurt. When you get there ask for Ada Bauer. When you find her say our code word. The word is Lune Blanche. Do you understand (y/n)?" Pierre asked.

"Yes I do;" you replied. You looked in the mirror and checked your wig as Pierre hopped out and proceeded into the clinic. You looked out the car window and took in the now tragic beauty of Colmar. The German styled homes still stood, for the most part, although a lot of them looked like they could fall apart at any moment. The cobbled streets were filled with trash and human waste. You could spy women dumping buckets filled with waste into the street. The smell was unbearable, it made you even more nauseous than you already were. You stepped out of the truck and opened a trash can and started to throw up like it was nobody's business.

"Hey are you alright?" you heard a male voice call out.

"I'll be alright I guess just morning sickness." you said as you lifted your head up. You turned around and saw the man. He was of olive complexion and had black hair and a sunken in face. When he looked at you, he gave you a suspicious look.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

"You look like her." the man responded with disdain.

"Who is her?" you asked with a slight nervousness in your voice. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the wanted flier.

"You look like (y/n), a concubine of the tyrant Loki. The resistance in Paris slaughtered almost all of his concubines and bastard children, but a few escaped including (y/n)! These women who escaped are cowards who need to face the consequences for betraying the human race by fornicating with the enemy!" the man said his anger obvious.

"I'm not (y/n)." you lied convincingly. This wasn't good enough for the man however. He pulled out a knife.

"You lie!" he said as he put the knife to your throat.

"SERGE!" a woman's voice yelled. Your attacker put the knife down and looked to an auburn haired woman who had appeared along with Pierre.

"Suzette, my dear she is one of Loki's concubines! She must die!" Serge exclaimed.

"No she is not Serge. She is Pierre's cousin Camille from Quebec." Suzette explained.

"How would she come all the way here to Colmar from Quebec?" Serge asked suspiciously.

"Refugees come in everyday thanks to private pilots." Suzette retorted.

"How come she looks like that whore then?" Serge asked.

"She must be a doppleganger. I know Pierre wouldn't bring us one of the enemy." Suzette responded with a smile on her face.

"You know this how?" Serge inquired angrily.

"He's my friend, and has been since we were children. I know you are jealous of the fact that he was my boyfriend, but I love you Serge." Suzette said walking up to Serge and stroking your cheek.

"I suppose you and Pierre are right. This doesn't mean I trust her." Serge said with a sigh as he glared back at you. Suzette gave her lover a peck on the lips and then looked at you.

"Camille, I would love it if you stayed with us at the clinic, but you have to contribute. Do you have any medical training at all?" she asked.

"No, but I can clean." you responded.

"Then you'll be a candy striper then. For your services we will provide a roof over your head until the child is born. We will also provide you transportation to Frankfurt also." Suzette proposed.

"You are most generous. I will accept these terms." you responded.

"Excellent, I have been looking for extra candy stripers. I'll let you say goodbye to Pierre and I'll show you to your room." Suzette said, a grin appearing on her face. She and Serge walked back into the clinic.

"Good bye (y/n). It was a pleasure traveling with you my friend." Pierre whispered as he hugged you.

"Goodbye Pierre. I'll see you later." you told him hugging him back. He let you go and got your bag for you.

"Do you want me to carry it in for you?" Pierre asked as you took the bag.

"I'll be fine. You have already done so much for me. What I want you to do is go to your grandmother and take care of her." you responded with a smile.

"Take care of yourself and the kid." Pierre said as got into his truck. You waved back at him as he sped off out of sight.

As soon as his truck was out of sight you walked in the clinic to meet up with Suzette. When she saw you a smile appeared on her face.

"There you are Camille! Come with me and I'll show you where your room is." she said opening a door for you. Beyond the doors, there was a cement staircase.

"Usually the candy stripers live somewhere else in the city, but since you have no where to stay, you will stay in the room that was originally used for the residents." Suzette explained as the two of you walked up the steps.

The pair of you reached a wooden door that Suzette opened with a key. The room had a dirty tile floor and peeling wall paper. The furniture in the room consisted of a cot, a bedside table and a chest of drawers. There was also a small dusty bookshelf with medical books filling it.

"Here is your room. There is a bathroom across the hall that you can use. While you are working you will wear the Candy striper uniform that is located in your drawers. You will be awakened at dawn each morning to start your duties, and our clinic does not close until 11:00 each night. Our clinic is opened Monday-Saturday. On Sunday, we go to church. Do you understand?" Suzette asked.

"Yes ma'am." you responded.

"Excellent; you will begin work tomorrow. Today, I want you to get to know your surroundings so you do not become lost. Good day Camille." your new boss said as she left you in your room.

You looked around your room, you flipped through a few of the books on the shelf. You then opened up the drawers to look at your uniform. It was a dress that looked like it would go to your knees, it had red and white vertical stripes with sleeves that would reach your elbows. You then unpacked your belongings and looked around the rest of the clinic. Every conversation you heard made you even more nervous. The people were so hateful towards the concubines and those they deemed "unsupportive" to the resistance movement. This place was dangerous, but it would have to become your home until your baby was born. Then you could go stay with Pierre. You just had to count down the days until you could go away to complete safety.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy! I also hope I haven't stepped on any toes as far as religion goes since it comes up in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mundane Revealing

A/N: You all wanted more, so I shall give you more.

You were beginning to settle into your new life as a candy striper. It was exhausting,especially since you were pregnant and trying to conceal your true identity. You still dreamed that Loki would come rescue you, even though you had already reasoned that he wouldn't come. It still didn't stop you from dreaming. You were Cinderella waiting for her crazy Prince Charming.

You're days were now starting to become dull and mundane, and consisted of the following.

3:30 am: You wake up and quickly hop in the shower.

3:50 am: You quickly hop out of the shower and run back to your room.

3:55 am: Back in your room, you dry your hair with the portable hair dryer you had brought, and put your (h/c) hair in the milkmaid braid and under the wig cap.

4:10 am: You put on your candy striper uniform that was getting too small for you due to the fact your baby bump was getting bigger.

4:15 am: You put on your wig and shoes.

4:20 am: You brush your teeth.

4:22 am: You go back to your room and make your bed, and tidy up your room.

4:25-5:00 am: You read and study the medical books in your room. You had figured that since you were working in a medical setting, you had to study up.

5:00 am: Suzette comes to tell you to come down to breakfast. She is always so happy that you are up and about.

5:05-5:45 am: You have breakfast with Suzette and Serge. Breakfast is tea with bread and butter. Suzette is friendly, but Serge is determined to try and expose you. Fortunately for you he hasn't managed to do so.

5:55 am: Your fellow candy stripers, the doctors and nurses have arrived to open up the clinic for service.

6:00 am: Clinic is now open. You begin your rounds of cleaning, taking out the trash, and running messages back and forth throughout the hospital.

12:00 pm: Lunch time. Lunch consists of a Tourte and a glass of water. The damn thing was so far from Kosher, but you had to keep up the guise of Camille for the sake of yourself and the baby.

12:30-6:00 pm: Back to work!

6:00 pm: Super time, a meal consisting of matelote and tea.

6:30-10:30 pm: More work.

10:30-10:50 pm: Final rounds.

11:00 pm: Clinic closes at last.

11:10 pm: You go upstairs and brush your teeth.

11:12 pm: Once back in your room, you take off your wig and wig cap. You also undo your milkmaid braid.

11:15 pm: You put on your now too small pjs. Your bump peeked out from your t-shirt.

11:17 pm: you comb your wig out and put it back in its bag.

11:20 pm: you climb into bed and once your head hits the pillow, you are instantly asleep.

The only time your schedule was any different was on Wednesdays when the clinic closed at six pm. It closed because Suzette and Serge went to church on Wednesday, and of course since you lived with them you had to go with them. Of course Sunday was the day when you were in and out of church with Serge and Suzette. Today though, you were going to get a special surprise.

"Camille, I'm giving you the day off." Suzette told you one morning.

"Really?" you asked trying not to sound too relieved.

"Yes, you're going to get your ultrasound today to find out the gender of your child!" Suzette exclaimed grinning.

"I do need you to do something for me though first." Suzette said.

"Of course madame." you replied.

"I need to take these used needles out to the garbage." Suzette said handing you a bag filled with needles. The bag wasn't sealed properly

You were walking down the steps to the dumpster when you heard footsteps behind you. You got nervous as you heard them come closer.

"Who's there?" You asked as you looked up at the shadowy figure at the top of the top of the stairs. The figure made its way down and the figure was revealed to be Serge.

"Serge, what are you doing down here? Why are you following me?" you asked.

"Well Camille, or should I say (y/n), I've come to reveal who you really are." Serge said glaring at you. He then began to circle you as lion would do it's prey.

"Who am I really Serge?" you inquired.

"You are a whore of Loki's. You are a coward who can't come to her death like a big girl. You are a traitor to the human race and to Christ himself. You abandoned Christ and your family to become a concubine and a Jew." Serge said the hate in his voice evident.

"Do you honestly believe I went to Loki of my own free will? He would have killed my family if I hadn't gone with him!" You exclaimed. In response, Serge ripped the wig and wig cap off your head revealing your (h/c) hair.

"At last your true form is revealed (y/n)." Serge said pulling out a knife. You spat in his face. He turned away, and you took the opportunity to run. As you ran you slipped and the needles all fell out . You caught your fall, and you fell on your hands and knees. Your right hand, however landed in the needles. You heard Serge come up behind you. You tried to clench your fist, but you felt something prick your finger. You lifted your hand up and saw that one of your fingers had a needle covered with dried blood stuck in it. You quickly pulled it out and your finger started to bleed.

"There you are you little kike." Serge stated. You turned over and kicked him in the groin.

"You little whore! You will pay for this he said turning around limping into the hospital.

"SUZETTE I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HER! SHE IS (y/n)! YOUR ATHEIST SCUM EX BOYFRIEND BROUGHT US THAT WHORE!" He called into the clinic. You then got up and ran out the back gate, and into the alley. You needed to get to the church to claim asylum. You knew you had the right. Hopefully the priest would take mercy on you and your unborn child.

A/N: Damn, I got this done really fast. I hope it's good. I'll give you some info about some of the things mentioned in this chapter.

Tourte is a pie that has ham or pork with bacon, eggs and leeks in it. So you can see why this would be against Jewish Dietary laws.

Matelote is a river fish stew cooked in wine sauce.

Excuse Serge's ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sanctuary

A/N: I've been getting extremely hungry, sleepy and sorta sad all the time as of late. My mom says this is what the late fall and winter does to people. Hmmm... Maybe this means I'm secretly means I'm a bear and I need to hibernate... Hmm.. going to sleep and waking up when Spring comes around does not sound too bad. I hate cold, I also don't really like it when people post fanfiction about the bible... Anyway, enough of my drabble on with the story (what you all came here for).

You were running as fast as you could to the church to claim Sanctuary. You apparently weren't running fast enough because you could hear a mob chasing after you. _'Damn it, he could get a mob together that quickly?' _you thought as you turned a corner.

When you turned, you saw the church. You ran to it like a kid runs for the ice cream truck. You made it up the stairs and made it into the door. As you closed the door, but as you did so, you saw the mob just inches from the steps. When you shut the door you ran to the altar, and got behind it. The mob soon came in.

"SANCTUARY! I CLAIM SANCTUARY IN THIS CHURCH!" You screamed putting your hands out in front of you. When the majority of the mob heard that statement they stopped. Serge and Suzette still dared to approach you.

"Sanctuary? You honestly are going to claim sanctuary in a church little Jew?" Serge asked laughing.

"I have the right to asylum." You replied firmly. You then felt the baby kick for the first time. You placed one of your hands down to feel your bump.

"It's up to the priest to decide if you have sanctuary or not." Suzette said. She then went out back to get the priest. She came back with an elderly man who looked startled.

"Serge, what is it? What is all this noise?" he asked noticing the mob that had crowded in his sanctuary.

"Father Bruno, this woman behind your altar is a concubine of Loki. She is carrying his child plus she wants to sanctuary in this church when she is a Jew!" Serge said in an outraged tone.

"I can see why she would need sanctuary." The elderly priest replied in an exasperated tone.

"We can't have a whore living in our city. This traitor to humanity and her spawn need to die. They have no place in our world!" Serge declared. The mob agreed with him. You turned to the priest and got on your knees and gripped the priest's robes.

"Please father! Please grant my child and I sanctuary!" You said tears flowing down your face. You buried your face in the holy man's robes.

"Young lady, get up." The priest said in a kind voice holding out his hand to you. You took his hand and stood up.

"Well, what is your decision?" Suzette asked.

"I am granting the young lady and her child sanctuary." the priest said. The mob then began to talk amongst themselves, they were not happy with the priest's decision.

"Father you can't be serious." Suzette asked. She was truly shocked.

"I am serious Suzette. Now I would like all who came here with violence in their hearts to leave this Parrish and repent. One who wishes death on an innocent and her child have sinned against the lord. You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves." Father Bruno replied sternly to the mob. When the priest said this everyone filed out. Guilt on their faces, but they were only guilty because they had been caught.

"By tomorrow, we want you and the harlot out of Colmar, or we will murder you both." Serge replied darkly.

"Fine we will leave. We wouldn't want to be around the likes you anyway." Father Bruno replied. Once Serge left, you hugged the priest.

"Thank you sir!" You said appreciatively.

"It was no trouble for me my dear. Now, where do we go from here? If we are not gone by tomorrow, then we are dead!" the priest said hugging you back and letting you go.

"Let's go to Frankfurt. I have a friend there." you replied.

"Well then, Frankfurt it is." Father Bruno said with a smile.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frankfurt and Beyond

A/N: So I was going to do this chapter only if I got a request for more from here or deviantart, but I love writing this story too much (if you wanna watch me there look up EmmieyCathiey and you'll find me)

You were sitting in the living room of Father Bruno's living quarters. You were rubbing your left shoulder due to it aching. You were also really fatigued, despite it being only four in the afternoon. You were sure it was due to the pregnancy. You then walked over and put some more of the lotion you had found in the bathroom on your palms. They had some sort of eczema on them you thought. It had begun to show up about a month ago and despite you religiously putting hand lotion on whenever you could, the affliction wouldn't leave your hands. As for your savior Father Bruno, he was on the phone with the hirearchy in Rome, and letting them know what had gone on, and that he had to leave to go to Frankfurt.

"Great, I'm glad you understand. Yes I will let you all know when I get there. Thank you, goodbye." Father Bruno said. He then hung up the phone.

"I take it that's a good sign?" you asked.

"Yes, the church is allowing me to leave for now. They will of course investigate what exactly happened, so you will have to provide a statement." Father Bruno explained.

"That's fine, will the people in the mob face any kind of prosecution?" you inquired.

"Well I think that's up to Loki right now. His rule is being challenged however." the priest told you.

"Challenged? By whom?" you asked, it was bewildering to you that Loki would fall from power. No one on Earth had the power to challenge Loki and expect to come out victorious, let alone come out alive.

"He is beinng challenged by the orgnization S.H.I.E.L.D. They have restored the Avengers, and Thor is rumored to go and face him in battle." Father Bruno said. You then started to weep.

"My dear, what's the matter?" the priest said wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to lose Loki! I don't want Thor to kill him! Loki is the father of my child, and I love him! I don't want to raise this baby alone! I love Loki more than anyone could ever know or understand!" you cried. You then cried on the father's shoulder like a baby.

"Hush now, it'll all turn out for the best. Remember that in both of our faiths the lord has a plan for us all. It's always a good plan." Father Bruno said in a comforting voice as he pulled you into his arms. The hug helped you to calm down.

"Let's go on to Frankfurt." You sighed letting him go.

"That sounds like a plan dear." Father Bruno said with a smile as you two made your way out to the car.

"Father Bruno?" you asked.

"Yes (y/n)?" he asked.

"When we get to Frankfurt, I want to see a doctor. I need to know how the baby is doing, and I've been having symptoms. I'm sure they're nothing, but I want to know what I can do to make myself as comfortabe as possible while keeping my baby safe." you requested.

"Of course, by the way, why Frankfurt?" your companion wondered out loud.

"My friend Pierre and his grandmother live there. I was going to go there anyway after the baby is born." you answered him.

"That's good that you have friends to help you. You will have much needed help to raise the baby." Father Bruno replied. You smiled back at him. You then looked out the car window at the sunset. It was so beautiful with its reds, pinks, oranges and yellows. The first star came out, and as you stared at it, you closed your eyes.

_'Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, grant the wish I wish tonight. Please, please, protect Loki, and let him live. Also, let us be together soon.' _you wished. You knew it was childish to wish on stars, but it did give you some comfort. Hopefully fate, would grant your wish.

**Thor's POV**

_Tromsø, Norway _

"Brother, you have some nerve coming back here to face me. Especially since I defeated you and your Avengers two years ago." Loki said as he prepared to fight Thor again.

"Loki please, this has to stop. This rule of Earth, all it has done is destroy lives." Thor pleaded.

"I don't care about the deaths of meager humans." Loki replied coldly.

"Loki, your concubines and the children you've had with them are dead save for one." Thor stated. Loki was stunned. His children dead?

"What happened?" Loki asked. He still didn't believe Thor in the slightest.

"The Tulieries palace was raided by a resistance group. The children were thrown in the river and all but one concubine was beheaded." Thor explained.

"Which one escaped?" Loki asked.

"(y/n);" Thor replied.

"Then the people of Paris shall suffer for murdering my children." Loki replied. Thor then stepped toward Loki.

"No brother, you will stop this madness." Thor said raising his hammer. Loki responded by striking Thor.

The two then started to battle. Thor swung his hammer aiming for Loki's skull. This Loki was only an illusion though. In response, the blonde god became frustrated with Loki's antics

"Where the hell are you Loki?" he roared. Thor then noticed Loki behind a tree. Their eyes met, Loki then took off into the woods.

"Oh no you don't! Get over here and face me like a man Loki!" Thor exclaimed as he ran after Loki. The chase went on for about half an hour, but eventually Thor had Loki cornered.

"Loki, give it up right now." Thor said panting.

"Never; you need to accept that you have lost and that I have won." Loki replied through gritted teeth as he to panted. Thor sighed, he didn't like fighting Loki. It hurt him emotionaly to do so. He decided once again to talk to his brother.

"Brother, please just surrender now." Thor demanded.

"Never;" Loki replied defiantly.

"You leave me no choice then." Thor replied. The blonde god of thunder then punched his adoptive brother in the side of the head. Loki had no time to react due to the blow being so unexpected. He lost conciousness almost instantly. Thor caught Loki before Loki hit the ground.

"I've captured him." Thor called out into the darkness as he carried Loki's unconcious body out of the forest.

"You have, is he dead?" a young brunette woman said as she cautiously aproached Thor from her van.

"No, I just knocked him out unconcious. Which is good, he needs to live so he can face Asgardian justice." Thor replied as he checked his adoptive brother's pulse.

"Does this mean Earth is free?" the woman asked.

"Yes Jane, Earth is free." The blonde replied.

"That's wonderful!" Jane replied with joy.

"I just wish that I could have ended things more peacefully with Loki. I am a warrior, but it still pained me to have to fight my brother." Thor sighed.

"You did what had to be done, let's take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Fury will be happy to know the mission has been completed." Jane told him as she patted him on the back. Thor picked up Loki, and they all went back to headquarters.

They entered the headquarters, once the agents saw Thor carrying Loki in they cheered. The other avengers and Fury came down to greet Thor and Jane.

"Great job Thor!" Steve congratulated.

"Yeah great job, you've liberated the Earth." Hawkeye said.

"Yes I know." Thor sighed.

"What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you feel bad about defeating Bullwinkle." Tony asked Thor in a slightly mocking tone.

"He's my brother, it was not easy to do." Thor answered, glaring at Tony.

"I also saw that you used the information about (y/n) that I found out." Fury stated.

"Remind me how you found out she was alive?" Natasha inquired.

"I found out from the Vatican. A priest in Colmar had granted her and her unborn child sanctuary. They are heading to Frankfurt Germany." Fury said.

"Her unborn child? She's pregnant?" Thor asked as he handed Loki off to some guards.

"Yes, she is almost seven months in according to the priest I spoke to." Fury responded.

"If she is, can my brother see her one last time? To say goodbye?" Thor asked.

"No, that would not be wise." Fury responded.

"Loki is in my custody now." Thor reminded Fury.

"Fine, I don't care what you do or where we send you two back to Asgard from." Fury replied. He did not feel like arguing. Thor then walked away from the man, Jane following him.

"Don't you think Fury is right? Loki could escape!" Jane said.

"He won't, I'll keep a close eye." Thor responded.

"Why do you want Loki to see (y/n) one last time?" the brunette asked.

"I'm not doing this for Loki, I'm doing this for her. I'm sure she will want to know the father of her child is alive." Thor replied to his lover.

"How do you know she wants to see him? Their relatonship isn't like ours." Jane said truthfully.

"When we arrive in Frankfurt, I will find her and ask her if she wants to see Loki. I did hear rumours that she was one of the only concubines that was in love with Loki." Thor told her.

"Well Loki does need love, I hope for his sake she wants to meet him one last time." Jane said.

**Your POV**

_Frankfurt, Germany_

Your journey to Frankfurt with Father Bruno was fortunately uneventful. The two of you had stopped for the evening at a small inn. The innkeeper, recognizing who you were, almost didn't give you a room. The father was able to persuade them, but the father had to pay twice as much for the two of you to stay there. When you woke up the next morning you felt awful. You didn't want to eat, the rash was stinging worse on your hands and your back and shoulders hurt worse than ever.

"(y/n), your skin has a bit of a yellow tint to it. We definitley need to get you to a doctor." Father Bruno said in a concerned voice. You rushed over to the mirror. He was right, your normally (s/c) did have a yellow tint to it. You started to become scared. Pregnant women definitley didn't get any type of jaundis.

With your new symptoms, you and Bruno drove quickly to Frankfurt. When you two drove through the city, you noticed that it looked similar to Colmar. The city was, however, less rundown. There was still the stench of human waste being tossed out windows, which was nauseating. The drive to the hospital was a bit more challenging because there were celebrations going on in the streets. This worried you. Thor must have defeated Loki, you worried that your child's father was dead.

"Here we are (y/n)." Father Bruno said pulling into a parking spot.

"Okay, my back hurts terribly. I don't know if I will be able to walk." You said as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

"I'll help you in." the priest replied as you both got out. The two of you caused quite a stir in the hospital with you limping in, and with Father Bruno having to practically carry you in. Due to this, you were able to get into a room quickly.

"Guten tag, miss (y/n), according to my report I received. Your symptoms include severe back/shoulder pain, a severe rash on your palms, and a lack of an appetite. You are also pregnant. Is this correct?" a young male doctor asked coming into the room. You nodded in response.

"Alright, come with me, we need to run a few blood tests. Also we'll do an ultrasound to see howyour baby is doing." the doctor responded. You nodded again, you were afraid to speak. When you made it down to the lab they drew your blood a few times, and then the exciting part came, the ultrasound. A technician came in with the city. She had a round friendly face, curley blonde hair and round blue eyes. She looked familiar. You then realized that she was the sister of one of the concubines! The concubine was named Adelheid, she was a sweet and kindhearted young woman. She was also very easygoing, and acted as a sister to many of the girls, including yourself. Adelheid was of course dead, but it comforted you to see her sister. Helga spoke of her constantly, her name was Margot.

"Your name is Margot?" you asked the young woman.

"Yes, that is my name. Do I know you?" she asked you, giving you a peculiar look.

"My name is (y/n), I am a concubine of Loki's. I knew your sister Adelheid." you told her. Margot's eyes grew wide.

"You knew Adelheid?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, she was a big comfort to the other girls and I. She was like a sister to me. I'm sorry that she had to die." you responded remembering your late friend.

"Did she suffer?" Margareta asked as she unbuttoned your dress completely.

"I don't know, when I was passing Place de la Concorde, I just ran like hell when I saw the others getting beheaded." you told her in an apologetic tone. You wished you could tell her what she wanted to hear, but you knew you were unable.

"Well I guess if she was beheaded she didn't suffer." Margot sighed.

"Anyway, do you want to know the gender of the baby?" she asked you with a pained smile on her face.

"Yes of course!" you exclaimed.

"Alright;" Margot said putting the jelly on your stomach, and turning on the machine. The ultrasound was amazing. You're little baby was right there, and was so small. You were stunned that someone that small could make your belly so huge.

"The baby is a girl." Margot said a grin on her face.

"Just like I dreamed." You responded blissfully. It was coming together, the dream you had about Loki and Willow, it was coming true. You could tell.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Margot asked you eagerly.

"I want to name her Willow." you said in a sure voice.

"That's a lovely name. Oh and she seems to look healthy! She's a tad small though! Just eat more, and she'll be fine! Congratulations (y/n)!" Margot said happily. Then, the doctor entered the room, he had a serious look on his face.

"(y/n), I have troubling news." he said seriously.

"Is it about the baby?" you asked anxiously.

"No, it has to do with you. In a blood test, we discovered antibodies for Hepatitis C in your blood." the doctor said.

"I...I have Hepatitis C?" you asked, your (e/c)eyes wide with fear.

"We'll have to give you another blood test, and scan your liver. With your symptoms, don't be surprised if it turns out your liver is compromsied and you have it chronically." The doctor said as he walked out.

"I'm sorry (y/n)" Margot said sympathetically.

"What am I going to do?" you asked her, your eyes were swimming with tears, and you were frightened. You were almost as scared as you were when you escaped the Tullieres palace.

"Well, you'll need to make an appointment for tomorrow and you will need a place to stay. You can stay with my boyfriend, his grandmother and I." Margot suggested.

"I have someone I'm staying with. I plan on staying with Ada Bauer and her grandson Pierre." You said to her.

"Pierre is my boyfriend." She replied.

"When he dropped me off in Colmar, he didn't tell me about you." You said.

"Well, we only started dating a couple of weeks ago." Margot replied as she turned off the machine.

"Ahh, well Pierre is a nice guy. I'm really lucky to have him as a friend. He save my life." You told her as you buttoned up your dress.

"How about before we head back to the house we go shopping for maternity clothes for you. I'm sure you haven't had someone do this for you for a while." Margot suggested.

"I don't have any money..." you began.

"I'll pay." Margot interrupted.

"You don't have to do that." you said.

"I want to. Besides, the stores are probably having deep discounts today since Loki has been defeated." Margot replied with a smile.

"Is he dead?" you asked anxiously.

"No... Besides, why are you worried? He took you from your family and made you his sex object." Margot said.

"Oh, uhhh..." you stuttered, your cheeks going red. You didn't want to say yes in case it got Margot angry at you.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Margot asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I didn't say that." you said with a slight mumble.

"It's ok if you are, you must have Stolkholm syndrome. You'll get over it." the blonde told you reassuringly. You were tempted to argue with her, but you kept your trap shut.

You said your goodbyes to the priest, and you set up a date to return to have further testing. When you were out with Margot, you got several much needed outfits and a new set of pjs. You both also got some things for the baby. You two also met up with Pierre.

"Wow, (y/n) you're really starting to show!" he exclaimed as he hugged you.

"I have two more months to go." you answered back.

"Well, this is my Oma, Ada." Pierre said showing you his grandma. She was petite, her white hair was up in a bun and she wore a floral print dress with thick glassses.

"It's nice to meet you young lady." Ada said in accented German as she shook your hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Madam." You replied back politely.

"Well Pierre you told me this one wouldn't be coming until January." the elderly woman said as she released your hand.

"You were found out weren't you?" Pierre asked turning to you.

"Serge unmasked me, and tried to get a mob to kill me." You explained with a shudder.

"That son of a bitch. I'm sorry I left you there. I thought Suzette could do something right for once, and keep Serge in check. I was wrong nd I almost had you killed." Pierre said putting his face in his hand.

"Pierre, it's okay, a Catholic priest saved me and brought me to the hospital." you said reassuringly.

"Oh did he now? See Pierre, even though you screwed up by trusting that idiot Suzette, little miss concubine got a priest to save her. Who knew that a Catholic priest could do something right?" Ada said patting her grandson on the back.

"I love you Oma." Margot said as she laughed.

"Whatever Margot. Now children, let's get on home. The little pregnant on needs to rest so the bun in her oven can come out healthy." Ada said as she led the three of you home.

"Yeah (y/n) will need all the rest she'll need for her tests tomorrow." Margot said.

"What tests? She was in the hospital all day wasn't she? You weren't screwing around all day, were you Margot?" the elderly woman asked.

"No I wasn't! (y/n) and I found out the baby was a girl! She just has to get a few moore tests to see if she has chronic hepatitis." Margot said.

"(y/n), you have hepatitis?" Pierre asked, his face was filled with worry.

"They found the antibodies in my blood, the doctor said that since I have the symptoms that I more than likely have it chronically." You said with a sad look on your face.

"Well, you'll find out in the next couple of weeks. We're here for you though." Pierre said as he wrapped his arm around you. Margot did the same thing, and for the first time in a long time, you felt secure despite all of the drama in your life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting Thor

A/N: Happy New year!

You were at the small farm that Pierre's grandmother owned. It was basically a larger farmhouse (about four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms) fifteen minutes outside of the city. The only thing that was really farm like about the property was the large amount of land. The land was a good two acres with a forest on the age of the land. There was also a chicken coop with six hens and a rooster. There was also a small barn where a couple of goats and a cow lived. The tools used to maintain the land were also kept there. There was also a kitchen garden where vegetables and herbs were grown. You loved it, the second you arrived there. It was quaint and quiet, just like your grandparents' home was.

On the morning of your appointment, you were in your warm, snug bed, dreaming away. That was all about to change.

"(y/n)! Get your ass out of the damn bed!" Ada shouted as she pulled the covers off your bed.

"Mrs. Bauer, my appointment isn't until 9:00, it's 5:30.." you said sleepily.

"Well, you have to help on this farm! I'm not going to work you like a slave, but you do have to help out around here. Come on downstairs and have a nice tasty breakfast. Also, call me Oma." the old woman said taking your hand and sitting you up.

"I'm not all that hungry..." you mumbled sleepily as you got out of the bed and stood up.

"Nonsense! You're pregnant! Of course you're hungry! You have to fight your suppressed appetite for the baby's sake! How about this, you go feed the animals, that'll help you work up an appetite." Oma Ada suggested.

"Yes, Oma." You replied sleepily as you pulled out some of your new clothes.

After you put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pullover, you went outside to feed the animals. It wasn't too difficult thankfully. Margot then came out and told you that Ada had made you a breakfast she thought you would like. You made your way into the kitchen. On the table was an omelet, a whole red apple, a giant blueberry muffin and a serving of Rösti.

_'Wow, oh my God... So much damn food...' _you thought as you stared at the plate of food your mouth wide open in awe.

"Oh good, your mouth is open! That must mean you're hungry!" Ada said as she shoved the muffin in your mouth. You then took a bite out of the muffin. After you swallowed that bite you cut into the omelet.

"Oma is this Kosher?" you asked noticing that there was meat in the Omelet.

"Of course it is! What I put in the omelet is turkey bacon, turkey sausage and soy cheese! Also in the Rösti I put Turkey bacon, onion and soy cheese. Eat up!" Ada replied. You began to eat the omelet, it was really good. You decided if you were going to eat all of anything, that the omelet would be the thing. It had lots of protein, and you figured that would be best. Once you finished the

Once you finished the omelet, you decided to finish the muffin. The apple and the Rösti would be too much for you. Your submersed appetite was preventing you from eating anymore.

"Ada, do you think that I could finish this later?" you asked. Ada turned around and gave you a confused look.

"Bad question;" Pierre whispered.

"(y/n), that's a ridiculous question! If you save the food for later than it won't be fresh! I tell you what, I'll cut up the apple and give you some of this Nutella to dip it in. Margot introduced me to this, it's hip with all the young people and I can see why! It's very delicious, and it gives one an excuse to have chocolate for breakfast!" Ada exclaimed as she put Nutella in a bowl, and set it on the table. She then took up the apple and began to cut it into slices. You then took a few bites of the Rösti, which was good, but you were stuffed. You gave the rest to Pierre, who ate it quickly while Ada's back was turned.

When Ada finished cutting the apple, and placed the bowl on the table you unwillingly took a slice and ate. You thought you would burst. Margot then came in from her chores.

"Yum Nutella!" she said getting an apple slice, dipping it in and eating it.

"Not for you. It's for (y/n)." Oma said.

"Oma, if she eats too much she'll puke. Let us all share, and besides you'll have supper." Pierre said.

"Fine, you three can share. Oh, and Pierre, I know you ate the Rösti. Don't forget that I have eyes in the back of my head." The elderly woman said as she sat at the table with her own breakfast.

After the meal, you changed your clothes for your appointment and drove off with Margot to your appointment. The commute there was about an hour. It would have been a rather boring drive if it weren't the fact that Margot was a fabulous conversationalist. You learned more about Adelheid, and you discovered that she was able to be herself despite being a concubine of Loki's. Maybe that's why she was one of Loki's favorites.

"Margot, did you know the doctor that ordered me to be tested?" you asked.

"I know him, not too well though. His name is Leon Strauss, he keeps to himself. He's very dedicated and honest. When he has something to say he's says it to the point. He's currently in residency to become a hepatologist." Margot said as she turned into the city.

"Could I trust him?" you inquired.

"I don't see why not. You need to relax (y/n). You're out of danger, and besides the people who truly want to see harm come to you are slim to none. I believe the reason why the people of France were so against the concubines and Loki was because it was all in their face. It was all in their capital city... Still doesn't excuse what they did though. The bottom line is that you need to relax. I sense you becoming more and more paranoid, and that behavior is not good for Willow." Margot explained seriously. You could only nod in response. She was absolutely correct. You were constantly looking over your shoulder as of late, but you had good reason to fear. You weren't exactly the most popular person in the world as is, but if they found out you were in love with Loki, that would make it worse.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. When you both reached the hospital there was a huge crowd in the parking lot.

"Oh come on people!" Margot said with frustration as she began to honk her car horn at the crowd. Luckily people made way for Margot due to her shouting and cursing at them in German. You slightly cowered in your seat. When you guys parked in a spot, Dr. Strauss was right outside, "Road rage at this early Margot?" he asked.

"Good morning to you also Leon. What's with the crowd?" She asked as you both got out of the car.

"Thor and his girlfriend Jane Foster are outside the hospital." Strauss said simply.

"Thor is here?" You asked with a false smile.

"Yes, he is up front and asking for you." Strauss said pointing to the lobby. You quickly separated from the two of them and quickly fought your way through the crowd.

Thor and Jane were standing by the front desk talking to the receptionist who was very starstruck. "You..." You said darkly to Thor as you walked in. You said darkly to Thor as you walked up to him. He turned around to face you and he smiled, looking happy to see you. Jane and the receptionist noticed the dark look you were giving Thor and looked warily at you. You reached your hand up and tried to smack Thor for hurting Loki, but to your surprise, he caught your hand and shook it.

"You must be (y/n). Nice to meet you." he said happily. You stared back at him with a mixture of shock, anger and frustration on your face. You wanted to right there demand where Loki was and if he was safe, but you didn't want to give away your feelings.

"It's nice to meet you to Thor." You said with a grimace.

"So (y/n), I hear you are here for some tests?" Jane said awkwardly.

"Yes, why else would I be in the hospital?" you asked just as awkwardly.

"Ok, enough useless chit chat (y/n), you'll have more time to talk awkwardly later." Dr. Strauss said as he and Margot walked in.

When you all made it back you noticed that Thor and Jane had followed you back. "Is there a reason why you both are following me?" you asked defensively.

"Well, I'm following because I support you. I do care for Loki, so therefore I care for his offspring." Thor said.

"What happened to Loki? Is he alive?" you asked.

"Yes, he's alive. I only knocked him unconscious. He is being held in the jail in Frankfurt. I would ask that you don't spread this news around. I don't want a mob coming after him, and serving their own type of justice. He must receive Asgardian justice." Thor told you.

"I won't tell, my lips are sealed. What would Asgardian justice entail?" you inquired.

"Whatever my father Odin says." Thor replied. His answer didn't reassure you at all.

"From this point on I will be needing (y/n) alone. The rest of you wait out here." Dr. Strauss stated as he opened an exam room door. He went in first and threw you a night shirt.

"You will go in first and change. Knock when you are ready for me to enter." Strauss said as he led you in.

Changing was a bit more difficult than you expected. You could hardly get your pants off and tieing the back was near impossible. When you were done struggling and the gown was on. You knocked on the door and let Strauss know you were done. You sat back down on the exam table and waited for him. He came back in with a blood pressure machine, a scale and some tape measure.

"Before we begin, I'm going to ask you some questions. Some might be uncomfortable, but I need you to answer honestly. I will not personally judge you for your answers." he said.

"First question, do you take any prescription medication?" he asked.

"No." you replied.

"Do you or any of your family members have liver problems?" he inquired.

"Yes a great uncle of mine does due to alcoholism." you replied. He made some notes on a clipboard.

"Does your mother have hepatitis c?" he asked.

"No she does not." you said.

"Have you ever gotten any tattoos?" he asked.

"No, I have no tattoos." you responded.

"Have you ever gotten any piercings?" he asked.

"Yes, I have three piercings in my ears." you replied showing him your ears.

"When did you get these piercings and where?" he asked.

"My first piercing was from when I was a baby, and they were done at a Claire's when I was two weeks old. My second was when I was fifteen at the same Claire's, and the last was on my eighteenth birthday at an Icing." you explained. Strauss took notes.

"Are you or have you ever been an alcoholic?" he asked.

"No, I'm not and never have been an alcoholic." you responded.

"Have you ever been on dialysis?" he asked.

"Nope;" you responded.

"I was told you worked at a clinic in Colmar for several months. During your time there, were you ever exposed to bodily fluids such as blood or stuck your finger on a dirty needle?" he asked.

"Yes, I have stuck my finger on a used needle on accident." you answered him.

"Have you ever done drugs that require needles?" he asked. You froze, you couldn't answer him. You had shot up heroin with a Russian girl a couple years ago when you first became Loki's concubine. On the night you had shot up with her, she had overdosed and died.

"I need an answer." he told you seriously.

"Fine, I shot up Heroin once! I was stressed when I first became a concubine. A Russian concubine named Valireya who was a drug dealer gave me some of her heroin to shoot up with. When we shot up she took too much and died. Loki was furious." You told him quickly.

"An answer at last. Ok, do you have HIV/AIDS?" he asked.

"No I do not." you said shaking a little. You hadn't told anybody about that night ever. When Loki asked you about Valireya's death, you told him you weren't there despite the guards telling him you were.

"Have you had any other sexual partners besides Loki?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, one during the summer when I was eighteen. The other one was a high school boyfriend." you told him. After that, he gave you a routine physical exam. You were a tad underweight for your condition.

"Now I need to take some blood from you. I'm going to leave and allow you to change, knock when you're done. I will then take you to the lab." he said getting up.

"Why do you need my blood?" you asked.

"I'm going to run a few tests. One will check your liver enzymes, another will be a Hepatitis C test. The third will see if you have the virus inside of you. The last will see which genotype of the virus." he told you as he walked out. You struggled again to change your clothes. You then knocked on the door and Strauss led you down to the lab. You also discovered that Thor and Jane were waiting outside the room.

The giving of your blood wasn't too much for you to bear, although Thor tried to hold your hand and reassure you it was going to be alright. Strauss told you that the Hepatitis C test would be back in twenty minutes. You, Thor and Jane decided to have some lunch in the cafeteria.

"What were the blood tests for?" Jane asked.

"Hepatitis C." you responded.

"What is that?" Thor asked.

"Hepatitis C, is a serious condition that affects the liver. In chronic cases, it scars the liver which leads to Cirrhosis which can lead to liver cancer or death." Jane said seriously.

"Well, she probably doesn't have it chronically. I mean chronic cases are rare in this isn't it?" Thor asked.

"Seventy five percent of people who get this have a chronic case." Jane said sadly shking her head.

"What about the baby?" Thor asked.

"There is a five percent chance the baby will get it." Jane said. Thor nodded and continued to eat. After a few minutes of eating in silence, a young male intern came up to your table.

"Are you (y/n)?" the intern asked.

"Yes;" you responded.

"Dr. Strauss wanted me to tell you that your test results are ready. Follow me please." he said. The three of you followed the intern in silence.

"Here we are." the intern said showing you guys into a small office. There sat Strauss, a serious look on his face.

"Take a seat." he said reffering to a worn leather couch.

"The results of your test came back. The Hepatitis C test was positive." he said.

"What does that mean?" You asked as you sat next to Jane.

"It means you have been exposed to the virus. It'll be a couple of days before the others come back. I'll give you a call when I get them." Strauss said. You nodded and got up to leave.

"I want you to view this as a blessing. It's better to know now when you still have time to treat yourself, then to find out when you're sick and dying of liver disease in a hospital bed." Strauss called. You walked out of the office with Thor and Jane.

"What am I going to do?" you asked them.

"You will do whatever the doctor tells you." Jane responded.

"Would you like to see my brother? To tell him about the baby and your diagnosis?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I would love that very much." You said smiling at Thor.

"Let's see what Strauss says about the diagnosis. I think you should tell Loki if you have Hepatitis." Jane said.

"You're right." you said nodding. You were at least happy that you would see Loki in a couple of days.

A/N: Loki is in the next chapter! FYI: A hepatologist is a doctor who specializes in liver diseases such as Hepatitis. Sorry this update took longer, I broke up with my boyfriend (I'm ok, he was... well he is special. Also it was mutual.)


End file.
